Twilight
by AngelofDarkness250
Summary: A song fic to Vanessa Carlton's "Twilight" for Cordy and Angel.


Cordelia and Angel sat together in Angel's room at the  
  
hotel. Cordy had just had a bad vision and was  
  
still shaken up.  
  
"Angel, these visions are getting worse. I am not  
  
sure if I am going to hold up." Cordy said holding and  
  
ice pack to her head.  
  
"Don't say that! You're a fighter Cor, and I'm here  
  
for you. Maybe you just need to relax for a while."  
  
Angel replied sympathetically.   
  
"Yeah I guess, but I am so stressed when I get  
  
visions." Cordy answered.  
  
"Wes was right you know? About you being different.  
  
You are; you aren't the same Sunnydale popular girl  
  
that you were." Angel said moving her hair  
  
off of her face.  
  
  
  
I was stained with a role, in a day not my own, but as  
  
you walked into my life you showed what needed to be  
  
shown. And I always knew, what was right, I just  
  
didn't know that I might, peel away and choose to see  
  
with such a different sight.  
  
"I have changed Angel. I had no role to play before;  
  
I was, well, a stuck up bitch basically. Then I met  
  
you." Cordy said smiling at Angel.  
  
"Me? What did I do?" Angel asked.  
  
"What do you mean 'what did you do'? Are you kidding?  
  
You changed me Angel. You showed me how to be better  
  
than that Sunnydale snob. You made me this way. I see  
  
the world differently now." Cordelia said, putting her  
  
hand on Angel's knee.  
  
  
  
And I will never see the sky the same way. And I will  
  
learn to say good-bye to yesterday, and I will never  
  
cease to fly, if held down. And I will always reach to  
  
high, cause I've seen, I've seen, twilight.  
  
"I won't ever look back at how I was, you helped me  
  
to overcome that person. I grew up, because of you. I  
  
can achieve my goals now. You helped me do that  
  
Angel."   
  
Never cared, never wanted. Never sought to see what  
  
flaunted. So on purpose, so in my face; couldn't see  
  
beyond my own place. And it was easy, not to behold  
  
what I could hold. But you taught me I could change  
  
whatever came within these shallow days.  
  
"I didn't care about anything except, having the best  
  
boyfriend, and make up. Nothing that meant anything. I  
  
was in my own little world that I just couldn't see  
  
outside of the box. It was you who opened the box; you  
  
showed me the world. You showed me how to change."  
  
Cordy continued.  
  
As the sun shines through, it pushes away, pushes  
  
ahead. It fills me with warmth of blue and leaves a  
  
chill instead. And I didn't know that I could be so  
  
blind, to all that is real, but as illusion never dies  
  
I see there is so much revealed.  
  
"You can't be in the sunshine, and I don't want to  
  
be. I want to be with you always, so you can keep me  
  
this way. You revealed everything to me that I didn't  
  
know about myself. I can't believe I could have ever  
  
been so shallow. And I'd be that same way if it wasn't  
  
for you."  
  
And I will never see the sky the same way. And I will  
  
learn to say good-bye to yesterday, and I will never  
  
cease to fly if held down. And I will always reach to  
  
high, cause I've seen, I've seen, twilight.  
  
"You are the twilight for me Angel. I saw you, and  
  
you showed me the way. You took me out of my world and  
  
showed me the big picture. That's why I'm so in love  
  
with you Angel." Cordelia looked right into Angel's  
  
dark eyes as she said this.  
  
"You…you love me?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes. This time I am talking to you. I love you."  
  
Cordelia said smiling.  
  
Angel lifted his hand to Cordy's cheek and pulled her  
  
face up to his. He kissed her, and knew that he could  
  
never love anyone this much. He pulled away and looked  
  
into her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Cordy. I always have, and I always  
  
will."   
  
And I will never see the sky the same way, and I will  
  
never say good-bye to yesterday. And I will never  
  
cease to fly, if held down. And I will always reach to  
  
high, cause I've seen, I've seen, twilight… 


End file.
